If You Had a Sex Life
by 13luckystars
Summary: Sterek. Derek tells Stiles he thought they may be ready, and Stiles hasn't been able to stop obsessing over making it 'perfect' since he heard the alpha mutter the words.


Stiles Stilinski was sitting in his best friend Scott's room, desperately trying to concentrate on the science homework in front of him. This was really quite normal for Stiles, not being able to concentrate, since he had ADHD, but he would swear that that day was even worse. Of course, this time he wouldn't blame his ADHD; his blame would go straight to his boyfriend Derek Hale. See the two had been dating for a while, but hadn't done anything sexual. Some might say that they really didn't have the time at the moment between Stiles still being in school and both of them having to deal with crazy supernatural creatures, but both would say it was really because they didn't want to rush; Derek feeling Stiles was maybe too young, and Stiles wanting to find a way to make their first time together special. But today Stiles had found out Derek thought that maybe they were ready.

Earlier that morning, Stiles had woken up to his alarm clock blaring, telling him he had to get ready for school. The alarm clock had also been telling Stiles that he had to get Derek out of the house before his Sheriff father decided Stiles was being too slow. Stiles had pushed Derek off the bed, finding out a while ago that that was a very effective way to get the werewolf moving, and started throwing clothes at him. Derek had gotten dressed with quite a few grumbles out of Sheriff Stilinski knowing they were together and how he probably knew how often Derek spent the night. Stiles just kissed his cheek, ignoring his boyfriend's grumbling, and ushered him out the window.

"I'm going to come by late tonight since your dad's going to be gone for the next week," Derek had said, crouching halfway on the roof and halfway on the window frame. "If you're ready,"

The alpha hadn't needed to finish that sentence; Stiles knew that Derek meant they could have sex if he was ready for it. Honestly, Stiles didn't know how he could be more ready for it.

That brought Stiles back to Scott's house, trying to get his homework done but only being able to think about Derek.

"What if I'm not good at it?" Stile asked no one really, falling back on Scott's bed and letting his science book fall from his lap.

Scott looked at his friend in confusion. "What if you're not good at what?"

"Sex!"

"Oh," Scott said, feeling himself get uncomfortable quite quickly. As much as Scott enjoyed having Stiles as a friend, sex had been something he had hoped to avoid talking about with Stiles since Stiles had come out and started dating Derek. It wasn't that Scott had a problem with his best friend doing it with dudes, it was just Derek. Scott didn't want to know about him and his best friend in bed for fear that he wouldn't be able to look at his alpha the same way again.

"So what if I'm not good at it? You don't think Derek would break up with me because of that, do you? I'm good at so many other things but sex is sex. Sex is something you want to be good at. I highly doubt that I'll ever top, what with Derek being so Derek, but I don't want to be a bad bottom! Can someone be bad at being bottom? We could always not completely have sex, I'm sure I would be good at hand jobs and blow jobs, and I'm positive Derek would be good at those."

Scott had to stop Stiles before the boy got carried away and started imagining out loud and in detail, so he threw his own science book.

Stiles looked at Scott indignantly. "Hey! What did I do?" he asked.

"You were getting a little carried away."

"I have heard so much about you and Allison's sex life, it's a miracle I can even look her in the eye."

Scott chuckled. "Once you and Derek have a sex life, tell me about it."

Now Stiles wasn't an idiot and he didn't need supernatural powers to tell that Scott really didn't want to ever hear about his and Derek's sex life. But Scott had said it would be fine and so Stiles would forget what he knew. He sure as hell wasn't going to pass up a free chance to make some pack meetings extremely uncomfortable for Scott.

"So are you going to answer me?" Stiles asked after several minutes of silence.

The young werewolf didn't look at his friend, choosing instead to answer while pretending to be focused on his homework. "Answer what? The 'what if I'm not good at it' question?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but stop obsessing about it. It will go much more smoothly if you don't think about making it perfect or special and just let it come naturally."

When Stiles didn't see Scott laugh about the 'come naturally' part, Stiles tried hard not to laugh. It may have been inappropriate, but it was still funny to Stiles.

…

When Stiles got home later on, he was very surprised to find that his dad was still home. The Sheriff had told his son that he would probably leave while Stiles was at school, which was why Stiles had gone to Scott's. He hadn't thought that his dad would be home after school much less the time now.

"Hey dad," Stiles said, walking into the kitchen where his dad was making food. "I thought you would've been gone by now."

"I decided to leave after you got home."

"You could've told me, I wouldn't have gone to Scott's if I had known you were going to be here."

The Sheriff shrugged. "I saw Mr. Hale, uh, lurking around a little earlier."

"Oh."

"You two aren't planning on having sex while I'm gone are you Stiles?"

"N-no dad! He was just going to come over, watch a movie, do normal couple-y stuff."

"Like have sex?" his dad said, raising a questioning eyebrow at his son.

"N-no."

The Sheriff looked at Stiles, he knew what the boys were planning, and he knew why Stiles was lying. It was okay this time since it have the Sheriff a sick thrill to watch his son's skin crawl.

"Stiles, I did not have a proper talk with you because I figured you would come to me when you were ready. I know with how much you're on the internet you could give me a better talk, but I'm going to tell you this anyway. Use a condom, I don't care if you can't get pregnant you could still end up with STD's if you're not careful. Whenever I am home, please keep noises to a minimum or do not do it at all, and please be safe."

Staring at his dad with wide eyes and an open mouth, Stiles kept silently wishing he was dead. He knew one day his dad would insist on having "The Talk" with him, he had just never figured that day would come so early. He honestly thought telling his dad he liked guys was easier than this. At lease during that all he had had to do was blurt out the news and it was over. It had helped that his dad had pretty much already knew.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable Stiles; I'm just trying to help you stay out of trouble."

Liar, Stiles thought, knowing that his dad enjoyed doing those things. He didn't voice this thought however, hoping that just nodding would get his dad to end the conversation.

"Well Stiles," his dad said, standing up from the kitchen chair he had sat down in, "I've got to head out. I hope you and Derek have fun."

Then as soon as the Sheriff walked out of the house, Stiles realized he was alone with his thoughts. He definitely didn't like the thought of that, especially after what had happened at Scott's. Stiles had gone into full ramble mode, and that had been when he had had someone he could bounce his thoughts off of. He definitely didn't want to see what he would do when he was alone.

He ran upstairs and got on the computer, hoping he would be able to find something on there to occupy his time. No luck.

Stiles got up and started pacing. As soon as his feet started moving, the thoughts came rushing to his head, and as soon as the thoughts hit his brain, there was no stopping them from rushing to his mouth.

"Being good isn't the problem! The problem is that this is our first time and my room is a mess! When we start I'm going to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans, how sexy is that?! Derek should have told me he thought we were ready way before the day he wanted to have sex. I could've gone and gotten something better to wear! I hope he brings condoms, I definitely don't have any. What would I have needed them for before now? Nothing, that's what. No one before Derek has wanted to get this close to me. Well, okay, except Erica. Boy that's weird to think about. I wonder if I would've done anything with her before I started pining for Derek. I wonder if Derek ever thought of her like he thinks about me. I sure hope not, she reminds me too much of Kate, who totally deserved to die."

Stiles felt that he was just getting warmed up when he tripped on his phone charger. "Damn it!" he said loudly.

He got up off the floor, running around to grab all the clothes off the floor. Normally he wouldn't care what he room looked like, even when Derek normally came over, but he did today. He folded the clean clothes that had been laid half hazard on a chair, put all his dirty clothes in the laundry basket downstairs, and started picking up everything else. Most of the things that had been in wrong places had ended up under the bed. Derek and him would be on top of the bed with no reason to look under it.

Stiles intertwined his hands into his short hard. This was turning out to be much more stressful than it should have been. What had Scott said? It will go much more smoothly if you don't think about making it perfect or special. Stiles was already failing at Scott's advice.

Stiles sighed and sat down on his bed. His hair not looked like a mess, sticking up in every which way, he was sweating thanks to running around the house, and his clothes were just regular clothes.

Suddenly Derek appeared in the doorway, wearing his normal clothes, and smiled at Stiles.

"You look gorgeous," he told Stiles, walking up to the boy to plant a kiss on his lips.

Stiles realized then that what he looked like and what his room looked like and how good he was at what they were about to do didn't matter. They were going this because they loved each other and they were ready to take this big step in their relationship. The little things like perfection didn't matter here.


End file.
